Aventura en Wonderland
by Maleny Kuran
Summary: ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Alicia se fue de Wonderland, que pasaria si una decendiente suya llegara alla?
1. Chapter 1

Hola…Quisiera decir que les guste….

Capitulo uno: Wonderland.

-Mmm…-Dijo una jovencita de 14 años, miraba Atraves del Coche Negro- No entiendo porque venir, si ni siquiera conocíamos a estos…-Dijo aburrida y le subió a la ventanilla.

-Tal vez Ale…Pero son nuestra familia- dijo su Padre, John Launter conducía. Eran miembros de una de las familias más importantes de Londres, si no hubiese sido por John, por no haber investigado de sus raíces y hubiese contactado con ellos. No estarían ahí.- Por favor Compórtense Ale...Malcolm...María.

-Pero porque nos dices a nosotros...-dijeron dos mellizos de 10 años.

-Mama, Papa- dijo una niña de cabello rubio liso largo que estaba recogido en un moño, vestía de un vestido rosa, que jugaba con su piel pálida- Yo si me comportare....

-Y yo...-susurro aburrido un niño rubio, sus ojos azules se pusieron en blanco, vestía con un traje muy negro.

-Vale-respondió la joven....

30 minutos después........

* * *

-Los Launter...-dijo una señora- Bienvenidos...-Dijo la mujer mientras los observaba, ella no creía que estos debieran de tener que "unirse" más a la familia. Pero tuvo que acceder, ella tenía el cabello rubio cenizo y era morena. Tenía unos ojos azules

-Usted es....Cristina Marie...Chicos ella es su tía-dijo John- ella es mi esposa Caroline, mis hijos mellizos Malcolm y María y ella es Alexandra, mi hija mayor.

-Hola-dijeron los 5 al mismo tiempo. y llego un señor rubio como de unos 50. La mujer parecía de unos 40.

-El es mi esposo Carl, Carl querido...ellos son los Launter...

-Hola...-dijo el señor, parecía muy buena gente- hola chicos-dijo y les revolvió el cabello a los gemelos y vio a Ale- y tú?

-Soy Alexandra...-dijo y se estrecharon la mano, a diferencia de su familia, ella tenía el cabello color castaño chocolate, lo tenía ondulado y los ojos los tenía un poco más claros que los demás, mezclado con un poco de color Verde. -Soy la rara de la familia-dijo y todos se rieron. Ella traía un vestido azul sencillo. – Mucho gusto tío Carl.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, pasen-dijo y los hizo pasar a un gran jardín, era una reunión de sociedad, una del siglo XXI.- Vengan…vayamos con Megan, ella es su tía abuela- dijo y se los llevo ante una señora gorda, de vestido blanco, traía el cabello gris pálido y tenía los ojos llenos de arrugas, tía vez…Por disgusto o enojos de tantos años.- Megan Kingsley…Prima…ellos son los Launter…Vienen de México (si son mexicanos) son descendientes de Alicia…recuerde que el hijo de ella se fue a América…- dijo y me acorde, la Abuela Alicia dijo que vendria

-Oh…Nuestro noble linaje fue manchado…sí, eso paso hace 70 años…-dijo la mujer con voz cansada…- Soy Megan…su tía abuela niños…-Vio a Ale- ¡Pero si eres una muchachita! Ven…-la jala del brazo y le habla con los ojos brillosos- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-T-Tengo 14 años tía…-Contesto asustada.

-dentro de unos 5 años estará lista para nuestra sociedad-dijo la mujer mientras los ojos le brillaban…- No han nacido mujeres en la familia desde que Lucas, el hijo de Margaret se fue! Todos han conservado nuestro apellido, Kingsley.

-Lucas se caso y de ahí yo nací, pero se cambio los apellidos y yo los tuve a mis hijos, Malcolm, María y Alexandra.

-Si...Todos se han casado con primos en la familia y así todos nos identifican… ¿Enserio ella es tu hija? Tiene el cabello castaño-Dijo Megan viendo a Ale.

-si, es mi hija…-dijo el- mi Madre tenía el cabello Castaño.

-Oh…-se paró de su asiento y agarro el brazo de la muchacha- Vendrás a conocer a tu familia y a gente de nuestra clase-dijo y se la llevo. Caroline agarro fuerte el brazo de su esposo.

-No quiero que le haga nada a mi bebe-dijo ella mirando a su hija que trataba de alegarse de Megan, pero ella la tenía muy bien sujeta.

-No creo que le haga nada-dijo este.

30 minutos después….

* * *

-Hay…-susurro Ale mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol, Megan la había estando presentado a todas las familias de los jóvenes que estaban ahí, la presento como Alexandra Kingsley. Ella se canso y se excuso que tenía que ir al tocador, Ale vio al árbol, tenía una pequeña banca y se sentó de su bolso saco su celular y apenas puso una canción y vio un conejo blanco.- ¿Eh?...-el conejo se fue y ella lo siguió.- Conejo?...¿Porque tenias un chaleco?-pregunto y lo siguió hasta otro árbol, se acerco y se fijo por un agujero- ¿Conejo?-dijo y la empujaron al lugar…-¡Ah!!! ¿Pero qué…?-no termino ya que cayó y se encontró en una sala.-¿Hola?-Pregunto y no se oyó Nada, miro el lugar, era una sala, tenía unas puertas grandes, había una mesa…que tenía una botella se acerco, tenía una etiqueta, la leyó.

-"Bébeme"-dijo ella y tuvo una especie de recuerdo. Era del diario de Alicia Kingsley. Le gustaba ese diario, ella alcanzo a conocer a su Bisabuelo Lucas, él le dio un diario, que según él, Alicia se lo dio a Margaret, la madre de él, pero a ella no le llamo la atención y se la dio a él, él nunca tuvo tiempo para leerlo y se lo dio antes de Morir a ella el diario. Le gustaba, venían historias de un país. El País de las Maravillas, venia que Alicia conocía y tenía a sus amigos y para llegar a ellos bebió eso. Alexandra se acordó, primero agarro la llave y luego tomo el brebaje. Se encogía y se sintió aliviada, se había puesto debajo una blusa Celeste y unos pantalones entubados, en su bolsa traía unas zapatillas, Termino de encogerse, se le cayó el vestido y se puso los zapatos y abrió la puerta, le maravillo lo que vio, exóticas plantas con mismos colores exóticos, todo parecía tan increíble…Empezó a caminar, pero puso su celular, una canción, _Mago de Oz- La danza del Fuego_,

-Hola Alicia-dijeron a sus espaldas y ella volteo, era un gato de grandes ojos verdes, flotaba- hace mucho que no venias-dijo y desapareció para ponerse a la espalda de ella- todos te esperábamos, hay que ir…-se dio vuelta- con la Reina Blanca-dijo y desapareció.

-¿Pero..?-no dijo nada porque de pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire y se le doblaban las piernas y antes de caer vio como aparecía un tipo vestido con colores raro, era pelirrojo y tenia ojos verdes, traía un sombrero, no lo vio muy bien porque cerró los ojos.

Y antes de perder la conciencia escucho al tipo decir –"Alicia has vuelto".

* * *

Jeje…bueno, acepto críticas y que les guste.

Y les mando saludos a los que estén leyendo esto


	2. Capitulo dos: ella no es Alicia!

Gracias Por sus comentarios. Bueno, les dejo el cap. Les quiero mandar un saludo a todos.

Capitulo dos: Ella no es Alicia

_**Prov. Ale:**_

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién era el Tipo? ¿Por qué el conejo iba Vestido? ¿Qué…hago?

_Despierta, abre los Ojos. _

Oí esa voz en mi cabeza y rápido los abrí, mire alrededor y vi que estaba en…¿Un castillo? Imposible, me pare y busque rápido al tipo del Sombrero y al Gato Raro. No había nadie, el lugar era Blanco, muy blanco…y limpio y con un bueno olor.

-¿Hola?...-pregunte y oí algo del suelo me fije y era mi celular, lo recogí, estaba reproduciéndose una canción, lo pare. -¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? Por favor- suplique a la espera de alguien o algo. –Ya me iré…si Ya me iré-susurre y empecé a avanzar hacia atrás- Bye, Bye.

-No te vayas-escuche a mis espaldas y voltee. Era el tipo del Sombrero, tenía unos ojos grandes verdes, eran geniales, se vería de unos…que? ¿25? - Soy yo Sombrero-dijo este- Alicia no te vayas.

-Yo…-no termine. ¿Dijo Alicia?- Alicia Kingsley? – pregunte. ¿Se refería a mi Abuela? Mi rica abuela, Mi abuela era muy rica, hizo negocios en China, fue la Primera Mujer en hacer negocios en China, era mi abuela preferida, me llevo muy bien con ella.

-Sí, si-dijo Rápidamente ansioso- ese es tu Nombre Alicia Kingsley!

_**Prov. Sombrero **_

-Sí, si-dije rápido -ese es tu Nombre Alicia Kingsley!

Alicia se me quedo viendo como si yo estuviera loco. Pero ella ya lo sabía… ¿Qué le pasa a Alicia? ¿Por qué viste así? Porque trae pantalones? Son muy raros... ¿Se podría hacer un sombrero de eso?

-Sombrero?-pregunto con su voz, su voz estaba cambiada...su cabello estaba cambiado y sus ojos…no, sus ojos eran igual de hermosos. Esta Alicia se ve más joven que la última vez.

-¿Alicia que te paso?- pregunte y me acerque a ella, pero ella retrocedió. -¡Alicia!

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué me trajo el Conejo?- Preguntó- ¿Por qué me trajo el Conejo Blanco?- me volvió a preguntar y entonces sonreí triste, ella se aproximo y puso su mano en mi mejilla…Como antes lo hizo –Querido Sombrero ¿Qué paso?-me pregunto con la voz tierna.

-¡Alicia!-dije triste- Tu te acuerdas que mataste al Jabberwocky…y la Horrible Reina Roja fue desterrada con Stanley, pero…La Reina roja…Bueno…La Reina Blanca no sabía que….-no termine porque apareció la Reina Blanca- Mirana…Nuestra Reina-dije y ella sonrió. –Aquí esta!!! Es Alicia!!!!!

_**Prov. Ale.**_

–Aquí esta!!! Es Alicia!!!!!- cuando dijo eso sombrero, quite mi mano de su rostro, ni siquiera se porque lo hice, en ese momento llego ¿"Mirana"?, la Reina. ¿O donde estaba?...Ella nos sonreía. Era hermosa, traía un hermoso vestido blanco, llevaba una corona, traía el cabello largo y un poco chino, la piel pálida, los labios… ¿Morados? Se veía de unos…40 fácil

-Alicia-dijo ella y me hizo una reverencia y yo se la devolví- Alicia has vuelto.

-¿Que paso con la Reina Roja?-pregunte y ella suspiro.

-Iracebeth…Mi hermana como bien recuerdas…yo no…Mis padres nunca me dijeron que ella tenía una hermana gemela y ella…..-

-Tiene la cabeza normal-dijo Sombrero sonriendo interrumpiendo a la Reina- Una cabeza "Pequeña"

-si Tarrant-dijo ella- y mi hermana se llama Gracebeth-dijo Mirana- ella se entero que Betty fue exiliada…y quiere ella asumir el trono, revivió al Jabberwocky y lo hizo más fuerte, pero…lo revivió con un dragón, Cuélebre, el también es poderoso, ella con una poderosa magia, los ha combinado. Ahora se Hace Llamar Jubberbre, Alicia necesitamos que nos ayudes- dijo mientras hacía figuras en el aire, al terminar de hablar, me miro sonriendo.

-Pues…-balbucee- okey, Pero…-no termine. ¿Cómo les digo que Alicia Kingsley es mi Abuela y tiene más de 70 años?. La reina y Tarrant me miraron preocupados. Oh…Rayos.

-¿Qué pasa Alicia?-pregunto la Reina preocupada. Oh…

-Yo no soy Alicia-dije y vi como el rostro se les ponía sorprendido- Yo soy Alexandra Launter la…La nieta de Alicia Kingsley- dije.

-La nieta de Alicia-dijo Tarrant susurrando lo vi.

_**Prov. Sombrero**_

¿Ella no es Alicia?...Es la…Nieta de Alicia. Ella me miraba, la vi. Ella no era Alicia, Pero se parece a Alicia. Tenía sus ojos, su mirada…Ella no era mi Alicia.

-¿Tarrant?-pregunto ella, vio que no respondía- Tarrant…Yo…ella es mi abuela, ella iba a ir al Baile-dijo y yo, que tenia la vista al suelo, la levante y la mire.

-Alicia?-pregunte y vi a la Reina , ella estaba mirándola.

-No eres Alicia-dijo y en ese momento apareció el Conejo Blanco, venia como siempre, apresurado por el Tiempo.

-¿No es Alicia?-pregunto viendo su reloj- es una catástrofe! ¡Una real y verdade…

-Puedo ir por mi abuela-dijo Alexandra y todos la miramos- Puedo…Ir…Por Alicia…-susurro.- Ella siempre me ha hablado de aquí, ustedes, Wonderland…si…Tarrant-dijo mirándome con sus ojos brillando por la emoción- Puede venir? Alicia me contaba muchas cosas de Usted y su…mmm…Gusto por los sombreros-dijo ella y me reí, ella puso una cara de asustada que me recordó a Alicia cuando era Niña.

-No es gusto querida Ali…Niña…-dije mientras me quitaba mi sombrero y me lo ponía de nuevo- Es un hermoso arte…Es ¡Una obra Maestra! ¡Algo único!!! –dije sonriendo.

-Tarrant…Ve con Alexandra…-

-Alex o Ale-dijo ella interrumpiendo a Mirana.

-Ve con ella y tráela- Pidió ella le hice una pequeña reverencia avance hacia la puerta- vamos Alexandra-dije

-¡Alex!-pidió y miro a la reina- lo siento Reina.

-Está bien ¿Alex?-dijo y ella asintió. Mirana me miro- Tarrant cuídala-dijo y Salí, cuidar a quien se hizo pasar por Alicia? ¡No lo creo! Pero…Se parece mucho a Alicia. La mire, era joven, muy joven, tenía la piel igual que Alicia, el Cabello lo tenía Castaño, pero ondulado, lo tenía largo y fuerte, era delgada, los ojos eran los mismos de Alicia, la boca era delicada, las mejillas estaban pálidas, era Alta…Vestía de Celeste con azul fuerte.

-Di algo-pidió de repente y me saco de mis pensamientos. –No me gusta un silencio-dijo.

-Claro… ¿En qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?- Pregunte y se mostro confundida.

-Pues…eh…Que…Bueno…Me parece algo Ilógico- dijo pensativa. Fruncí el ceño divertido- Bueno…-me miro y rio- Un Cuervo es…-suspiro- me riendo, yo nunca he sido buena para estos juegos, mi abuela me los ha puesto desde que tengo memoria…y siempre me ha dado una pista-dijo mirando hacia delante- yo nunca creí que existía Wonderland.

-"Nunca Creí que existía Wonderland"- cite- Alicia te hablaba de….-

-¡Si!-dijo sonriendo- todavía… ¿Por cierto…a donde vamos?-Pregunto y me Pare. Busque en mi bolsillo, cuando Mato Alicia al Jabberwocky se pudo llenar un frasco con su saliva…se hicieron como unos 100 frascos o más, menos de 200. Traía dos…Podríamos regresar por la madriguera del Conejo…

-Ven Alex…-dije llamándola y le di un frasco- a la una…

-¿Dos?-pregunto.

-¡Tres!-dijimos los dos y cerramos los ojos. Lo bebimos y sentí algo como el viento, abrí los ojos y estaba en un ¿Bosque?- Alexandra?-dije y abrió los ojos, sonrió y me vio, sentí una alegría tremenda ¿Por qué?

-¡Aquí es! – dijo y se vio, traía un vestido Celeste sencillo, muy bonito. Traía descubiertos los hombros, tenia encaje el Vestido, Era celeste con Blanco…tenia pedazos de listón blanco. –Traigo mi Vestido ¿Qué tal?- pregunto Alex mientras dio una vuelta.

-Te ves hermosa Alexandra-dije y se sonrojo un poco, sentí mi corazón loco…Que ironía…

-Alexandra-dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas y volteamos- ¿Tarrant?-pregunto la mujer, era Alicia.

-¡Alicia!-dije y la abrace, me quite luego- Alicia!- la vi bien- traía el cabello de color rubio todavía, pero un poco blancoso, La piel todavía la tenia igual, sus ojos estaban un poco más grandes, tenía un rostro joven a pesar de estar un poco vieja…conservaba buena figura, ella era Alicia, pero solo un poco envejecida…- Alicia ¿Vdd?

-Si Tarrant – Respondió Alegre y miro a Alexandra- Ale…

-Caí por el agujero-dijo ella mirando al suelo- Abuela, la reina Blanca te necesita…-dijo ella y Alicia me miro.

-lo siento Tarrant ¿es cierto?-me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Si Alicia-dije asintiendo- Tienes que volver…

-Tarrant…Yo…Yo ya estoy vieja para eso-dijo ella acercándose a su nieta. –Ya tengo casi noventa años- aseguro y la mire bocabierto. ¡Alicia!- Yo tenía 19 años la última vez que fui…Ya han pasado como 70 años, Tarrant…la gente envejece…Yo ya lo estoy haciendo…es muy tarde para luchar…-Dijo y miro a Alexandra- Alex, yo…

-Yo puedo Abuela-dijo ella sonriendo, Tarrant…?-me pregunto.

-Oh…si! – Dije – Claro.

-Genial!!!-dijo ella y me abrazo (Alex), sentí mi corazón mas agitado. ¿Por qué?, ella se separo y me sentí triste, entonces vi como Alicia se sorprendía y sonreía triste. ¿Qué pasaba?-me pregunte y Alicia se acerco.

-Alex…Ve con tu Mama, aurita vienes tengo que hablar con Sombrero-dijo ella y Alex sonrió y se fue – Tarrant…Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué ha pasado Alicia?-pregunte y se sentó en la banca blanca que estaba por el Árbol. Se veía cansada. –Ha pasado algo?

-Si Tarrant-dijo ella y me senté a su lado- Tarrant te quiero decir algo.

-¿Qué ha Pasado?-repetí y ella suspiro- Alicia de que quieres hablar?.

-Alex-dijo ella y mi mente de repente se puso en las nubes- Tarrant escucha-me pidió y a la fuerza me volví a poner cuerdo- Ella ira, dile a la Reina Blanca que ella ira.

-Está bien-dije y me vio.

_**PROV. ALICIA:**_

_¿Qué le pasa a Tarrant?_, el se da cuenta no?...Como mira a Alexandra…como la oye…Dios…Creo que Tarrant, Sombrero se ha enamorado de….-Alex llego por la madriguera del Conejo?-pregunte y el asintió. Igual que yo….-Sombrero…-dije y el me vio- Sombrero hace mucho que no nos vemos-susurre y el asintió.

-Querida Alicia ¡Ya te has perdido de varias fiestas de Te, que mala educación que no hayas ido querida amiga-dijo rápido y me reí- ¿Soy chistoso?

-Tarrant…Quiero que la cuides…-le Pedí- Alexandra es mi nieta…y te pido que la cuides…

-Claro Alicia-dijo y ella apareció- Alexandra! –Se levanto y luego le agarro el brazo -¿Lista para irnos?-dijo y ella me vio.

-Quiero hablar con mi abuela-pidió y el se alejo de ella- Gracias Sombrero.

-si-dijo y se fue, Alex se sentó a mi lado – Abuela quiero hablar contigo…

-yo también hija-dije y nos miramos, si, ella quiere decírmelo, echármelo en la cara, yo fui una tonta, tantas veces le dije que a pesar de haber estado casada con su abuelo yo Amaba a Sombrero…Ella, Alex, ya lo conoció…

-Abuela…-susurro y la mire- me está gustando el sombrero.

_**Prov. Alex: **_

-Abuela-susurre tratando de aspirar aire- me está gustando el Sombrero…-dije y vi que me miraba- un…poquito…-para mi sorpresa, su rostro estaba igual.- ¿Abuela?-pregunte y sonrió.

-Ya sabía que te enamorarías de el-dijo sonriendo- Esta bien…-dijo y me quede quieta. Oh..

-no te…?-no termine.

-¿Enoja? ¿Duele? –pregunto y negó- no Alex, no importa, pues…yo como quiera amaba mas a Tu abuelo…se llamaba James…James era tan bueno…el me amo y yo me enamore de el, lo conocí en China hija, nos casamos en Hon Kong …era Verano…tu abuelo siempre me ayudaba y apoyada y fui muy feliz con el…-dijo y e hizo una mueca- si me hubiera quedado en Wonderland..Nunca hubiera conocido a James-dijo y sonrió- eso fue de lo bueno que me paso- dijo y me miro- Tu tienes 14 años…15 dentro de unos 5 días…-sonrió- eres muy joven, pero tu eres muy responsable a tu edad…muchísimo más que tu tía abuela Megan…Sombrero tiene como unos muchísimos años…Nunca lo supe bien-dijo pensativa- cada uno es responsable por lo que hace…si tu y el…-vio y que iba a decir algo- por favor no me interrumpas…-pidió y le hice caso- eso es suyo, yo , ni nadie podrá hacer nada, pero piensa en lo que haces…-dijo terminando y la abrace.

-Gracias!-grite de felicidad…-Tarrant?-pregunte y el apareció- ya nos vamos?-dije y el se acerco a mi abuela.

-Alicia fue un gusto volverte a ver-dijo y la abrazo.

-lo mismo Tarrant…cuídala-dijo señalándome y ella se paro y me abrazo- cuídate y…-lo vio –cuídalo no anda muy bien de la cabeza que digamos-me dijo y Tarrant soltó una carcajada loca, me reí igual que Alicia-ten…-dijo y me puso un collar, era una piedrita negra, adornada con pequeños pedazos de diamantes incrustados en las orillas, en medio tenia cuarzo- ten…es algo que se da en generación a generación, suerte en el viaje-dijo y Tarrant se quito el sombrero haciéndole una pequeña reverencia y me tomo de la mano.

-Vamos a ir a la madriguera..-dijo y ella sonrió – adiós Alicia!!!! –dijo y nos internamos mas al bosque hasta llegar al árbol, se detuvo y me vio- Primero las damas-dijo y me reí.

-¿Un caballero?-dije y sonrió.

-Un verdadero caballero deja que ellas pasen primero-dijo y sonreí y avance y fui empujada suavemente por él, caí, pero caí afueras del Palacio de la Reina Blanca, después se cayó Sombrero a mi Lado.- Alex- dijo y me ayudo a levantarme…-¿Alex…cuántos años tienes?-me pregunto.

-Voy a cumplir 15 en unos días-dije.

¿En cuántos días?-me pregunto y sonreí.

-cinco días Tarrant-dije y él me sonrió. Entonces nos vimos y sentí como una conexión con el…y él se empezó a acercar, yo no podía creerlo! Yo estaba Roja, nos íbamos a besar y sale el conejo como loco, el y yo nos separamos antes de que el Conejo nos hubiera visto, lo vi, ambos estábamos rojos, pero el conejo no se dio cuenta.

-Alexandra ¡Sombrero!-grito como loco- ¡Ha pasado algo! ¡Una verdadera catástrofe!!!-dijo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto el preocupado.-

-Gracebeth!-grito- ¡Gracebeth ha atacado a la reina Mirana ¡Para que caiga…cayó en un sueño profundo! –dijo y entro al palacio, Tarrant y yo nos vimos.

La reina Blanca…Mirana….

-¡¡Vamos!-grito y entramos corriendo al castillo.

* * *

Espero que les guste, y les quiero agradecer que les guste la historia, también a Vanesa, que me paso una tarea para dejarme continuar con la historia. ¡Gracias Vanessa! …bueno se despide de ustedes…¡Maleny!


	3. Capitulo 3: Confusion

Capitulo 3: Confundido

Prov. Sombrero:

Me acerque a Alexandra, se veía tan Bella, Pero…entonces se apareció El conejo. Nos separamos y pude ver como su cara se sonrojaba.

-Alexandra ¡Sombrero!-grito como loco- ¡Ha pasado algo! ¡Una verdadera catástrofe!-dijo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Pregunte.

-Gracebeth!-grito- ¡Gracebeth ha atacado a la reina Mirana ¡Para que caiga…cayó en un sueño profundo! –dijo y entro al palacio. Mira a Alex, esto es muy importante, se veía preocupada, me recordó a su abuela…-

-¡Vamos!-grite y me adelante corriendo, Pude sentir como ella se me acercaba, pero no podía pensar…¡Vaya!...la Reina estaba en su cuarto, alrededor estaba Lirón, el conejo, la Liebre, los hijos del buen sabueso que murió hace tiempo…Ahí estaban a lado de La Reina, me acerque…la reina, parecía dormida, su rostro estaba tranquilo a pesar de estar bajo un hechizo- si no despierta…ella morirá de hambre-dije y susurros que empezaban a oírse se silenciaron.

-Hay que despertarla pronto- dijo la voz chillona del Conejo- ¡No puede pasar eso!-decía desesperado. Voltee a ver a Alex, pero estaba mirando hacia la ventana, estaba muy pensativa, no…Yo…, ella me miro y sonrió, sentí un lindo sentimiento cálido, pero al mismo tiempo de Culpa, a pesar de que me estaba gustando ella, yo, yo todavía estaba enamorado de su Abuela, Alicia…¿Cómo puede ser?...Amar a la nieta y a la abuela…Dos de la misma sangre…

-¿Cómo…se puede despertar a la Reina?-Pregunto Alexandra mientras se ponía a mi lado, me sonrió cálidamente. Me sentí mal.

-Hay…un Solo remedio- murmuro Melinda mientras entraba, traía trapos y llevar, estaba intentando despertar a la Reina, Alex se sobresalto

-Ella es Melinda-dije mirando a Alex- Melinda ella es Alexandra, la nieta de Alicia-dije y los ojos de ella se iluminaron, Ella tenía poco tiempo de estar acá, pero conocía la historia de Alicia y le encantaba, Melinda fue rápidamente y le hizo una reverencia a la Descendiente.

-Hola-dijeron las dos y se rieron, Melinda es joven, tiene unos 20 años, ¿Qué pasaría si Alex supiera cuantos años tengo?, sonreí, si Alex se entera de que yo…

-Hay que ir al Monte Flowing-dijo Melinda interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Claro, al monte Flowing.

_Prov. Alex _

Bueno…Miro a Sombrero y parece distraído.

-Alexandra-dijo mi Nombre Melinda y la mire- eres muy joven, por eso….-dijo mientras iba a abrir la puerta del cuarto- Le llame a tu abuela, ella tiene aquí más experiencia-Dijo y en ese momento la abrió, entro mi abuela idéntica a como esta en una foto, Cuando tenía 19 años. Mire a Sombrero, mi abuela esta, no estaba, está todavía enamorada de Sombrero ¿Pero el de mi?.- deben ir por la Flor de Darle , con ella se puede despertar a la reina tienen 2 horas, aproximadamente para que el conjuro no sea permanente

-Alex-dijo mi abuela y me abrazo.- quería regresar a Wonderland

-Vamos, vamos-dijo Melinda mientras nos sacaba a los tres, Tarrant, Alicia y yo, quería decir algo pero antes de cerrar la puerta me tuvo enfrente- esto es para bien y para mal-susurro mientras nos veía, claramente sabia de mi situación – esto puede causar mucho bien Alex, pero el bien también puede hacer daño-dijo y cerró la puerta. _¡Melinda no puedes hacerme esto!_

-Vale-dije sin mirarlos- yo no se nada de aquí y mi compañía los estorbaría-saque mi celular.

-No puedes…-

-Si puedo Abuela!-le dije alzando un poquito la voz.- No se tu…-busque rápido una canción.

-No lo harás-susurro enojada y sonreí.

-Alexandra…-dijo suavemente el sombrero regañándome y me quede quieta. _¡No Tarrant! No me hagas esto…Yo te quiero, no te das cuenta? Ella nos quiere alejar, no lo soporto, Tarrant ella todavía te ama, no me hagas daño así…._

-Por favor-suplique y sentí como se ponía quieto y ahora si voltee, mi abuela, si, prefiero usar esa palabra a decirle Alicia, me miraba encolerizada y Tarrant me veía como torturado, me acerque y lo abrace, sintiendo la mirada envenenada de mi abuela.- Por favor Sombrero…estaros bien con ella.

-Alex…-susurro lastimosamente y sentí como mis ojos se ponían húmedos.

-Iré…-susurre y el se alejo de mi mientras daba vueltas.

-SI!¡SI! Alex va a ir ¿No es maravilloso Alicia?-pregunto feliz.

_Si ¿No es maravilloso que elija a tu nieta? _

-si-susurro enojada.

-¡Vámonos!-dijo sombrero mientras agarraba mi brazo y nos íbamos corriendo el y yo hacia afuera.

Prov. Alicia

Soy una tonta ¿Por qué pensé que Tarrant se interesaría en mi de nuevo? .Me toque la cara, vieja y un poco arrugada, nada comparado por el joven rostro de Alexandra, si, ¿Cómo?...Una vieja señora enamorada de quien su nieta también lo esta…Estoy loca.

-Estoy loca-susurre abatida mientras oi unos pasos que se acercaban mas.

-Una persona un día me dijo que las mejores personas están locas-dijo Tarrant mientras sonríe cuando se acercaba, quería…

-Tarrant-susurre y me abrazo- Tarrant…

-Todo estará bien-dijo este.

-No me entiendes Tarrant….-dije mientras me miraba confundido- No me entiendes-repetí y vi a una figura que nos veía- ¿Alex?

-Alicia, sombrero...-susurro ella - Vámonos...-dijo saliendo de ahí, vi a Tarrant miraba distraído. Los dos empezamos a caminar hasta salir del castillo era de ¿Mediodía? No lo se, en Wonderland no hay mucho tiempo

-¿Saben? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un caballo y un camello? ¿En que se parecen?-pregunto el mientras nos miraba.

-¿Diferencia? ¿Parecer?-pregunto Mi nieta mientras se reía- Perdóname Tarrant…La similitud es de que son diferentes y la diferencia es que…no son lo mismo.

-no no-dijo Sombrero con tono juguetón-mira-agarro dos piedras –son iguales, pero esta es Camello y el otro caballo.

-En tal caso, son lo que uno quiere?-pregunte.

-No-dijo sonriendo- es depende de cómo lo digas.

-¿No le hayo sentido?-pregunto Alex- no

-La cuestión es…Saber, ese es el sentido-dijo Sombrero.

-¿No tenerlo?-pregunto Alex.

-Ese es el precio del Saber-dijo este mientras caminaba Alex lo seguía caminando y con la mirada y yo iba tras de ella-

-Perder la Cordura?-pregunte riendo- hermoso saberlo

-Supongo-dijo Alex mientras sonreía a Tarrant y le devolvía la sonrisa, sentí ¿Celos?

-Vamos, vamos-dije mientras iba corriendo adelante- es tiempo de Perder la Cordura.

-¡Al fin me apoyas!-grito Sombrero siguiéndome y me reí.

-¡Vamos Alex!-grito sombrero y la vi, me miraba

Me miraba.

PROV. Sombrero

¿Alice? ¿Alex? ¿Rubio? ¿Castaño? Me preguntaba mientras corría, no oí a Alicia y me pare, la mire, que miraba a Alex enojada y Alex no se quedaba atrás ¿Enojo?¿Desafío?

Estoy…

-Chicas!-grite y fui hacia ellas, sentir el viento en el cabello me hizo sentir fresco- ¿Qué paso?

-Tarrant ire al Grano, esto es incomodo para mí y Alicia, _querré_ decir _mi vieja abuela Alicia_, Abuela…tiene más de 70 años y está compitiendo con su nieta. Elige.

-¿Elegir?-pregunte riendo- no hay nada que elegir.

-A Alicia o a mi Sombrero-dijo y ella me miro

-si-susurro Alicia.

-¿Qué?-pregunte.

-Hazlo…no te presiono-dijo esta.

-No yo-dijo rápidamente Alex-¿Qué paso?-pregunto, era directa, me gusta.

-yo…Yo estoy confundido.

PROOV. MIO

-En tal caso-dijo la adolecente mirando al suelo, que era testigo de la lucha de la cual la joven quería preservar la cordura- Me voy…Melinda e alcanzo dar un mapa-dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso el mapa-se seguirlo…Tarrant nos vemos allá-

-¡¿Qué!- dijo este confundido- Pero Alex…

-también digo lo Mismo excepto de lo de Melinda…-dijo Alicia- decide Sombrero-dijo y Alex se acerco a Sombrero, el la miro.

-Por favor-susurro y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla-cuídate veterano amigo Sombrero-dijo mientras se alejaba, aunque no se podía ver Alex se cubría con las manos aunque no podía, solo empezó a llorar en silencio…Mientras las lagrimas que tanto luchaban e iban a quedar atoradas en la garganta salían, salían para mostrar cuanto dolor le causaba esto.

-Vamos Tarrant ¿Me acompañas?-pregunto coquetamente Alicia en voz alta para confusión de Sombrero y Dolor de Alex. Sonrió, ella le ganaría a Alex…aunque era su nieta preferida..

-Lo lamento…Pero iré Por te y nos veremos allá a las tres. Dijo riendo Sombrero mientras se alejaba, tres corazones se desprendían, uno confundido, uno adolorido y otro Revivido.

-Vales…-susurro Sombrero mientras se alejaba- soy un tono por no haber lo pensado-susurro

_¿Desde cuanto Piensas?_

¿Quién eres?-se pregunto Sombrero

_Soy tu conciencia_

¿Enserio…Hola Amiga Conciencia, soy Sombrero un gusto…

_Basta por 1ra vez, por favor….debes pensarlo bien_

No necesito pensar, necesito Te.

_Alicia? ¿Alex?_

Estoy confundido

_Lo se y he venido para ayudarte_

¿Cómo te llamas conciencia?

_¿Qué quieres…Mi nombre o una solución para tu mal de Amor?_

-Basta- dijo Sombrero, no sabía a dónde iba, pero no le importaba- Esto es muy confuso…

Hey, espero que les guste, he estado ocupada con la escuela…¡Hasta pronto y gracias por leer la historia, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


End file.
